All About Us
by Shadowstar556
Summary: A collection of Nick/Jeff one shots with romance, friendship and fluff! Chapter 5: Hot Chocolate.
1. Scary Movie

**A/N: This couple is seriously my number one couple, other than Klaine, of course. XD They seriously need to get together. Even if Blaine and Kurt just mention it I will be so extremely happy! I'm just hoping to see the Warblers a bit in season three. Maybe they'll sing a goodbye song to Blaine and Riker (Jeff), Curt (Nick), and Telly (Wes) will get solos! That would be awesome.  
>So this is a collection of Neff one-shots that I pretty much write anytime. I have some more chapters planned, but, if you like, it's cool to send in prompts! I kind of want to know what you guys want to see happen with Neff. Since we don't know much about them it's really fun to write for these two! :D<br>Also, if I get the timeline for the movie they are watching wrong I apoligize in advance.  
>Well, enough of my rambling, ENJOY!<strong>

**Chapter 1: Scary Movie**

"So, you promise it won't be a scary one this time?" Jeff asked as he set up the couch for Nick and his movie night.

"Yeah right, like I would _want _today to end up like two weeks ago."

The last time the two boys watched a scary movie Jeff had ended up locking himself up inside of the bathroom. He had refused to get out until midnight when Nick said that Bloody Mary might be in there and get him and rip out all of his hair.

Jeff turned around to see Nick sitting on the chair in his sweatpants and a blue Dalton sweatshirt. "You're such a jerk. You _knew_ that 'Paranormal Activity' would scare me!"

"Um, yeah, that was the point."

Jeff crossed him arms in front of his chest and pouted. "It wasn't funny, Nick."

The brunette smiled. "Are you kidding me? You ran out of that bathroom faster than when Wes and David run out of class to the cafeteria on Taco Day. _Taco Day_, Jeff."

"... point taken."

"You we're scared, so you ran out."

"It was stuffy in there. I wanted to get out."

"You ran out screaming about how a vampire lady was trying to drink your blood and trying to stab you with a butter knife."

"I have an overly active imagination." Jeff protested.

"Or you were just scared."

"Was not."

"Was, too."

"Was _not_."

"Was, too..."

"_WAS NOT!_!"

"Was, _too_."

Jeff threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I admit it, I was scared!"

"You _really_ didn't have to; I already knew you were freakishly scared." Nick smiled as he saw Jeff roll his eyes.

"Just start the movie."

As Nick put the disk into the DVD player, Jeff sat down on the couch, leaving room for Nick.

"It's the extended edition." Nick commented as he took his usual seat next to his blonde friend. "I watched this when I was twelve. It's pretty awesome."

As the movie started Jeff pulled the dark green blanket around him and Nick.

Jeff stared at the TV screen. As the movie started Nick saw Jeff's mouth open and he started adding his own 'commentary'. "What? What the- ugh! That's- holy crap! I do _not_ need to see a girl stab herself and then hit her mother! Nick, what kind of movies did you watch?"

"Did she just- what... WHAT? How the hell can she even bend that way?"

"Oh my gosh, how messed up was your childhood?"

"Holy sh- that's disguesting!"

"This is what you watched when you were _twelve_? What kind of life do you have?"

"_TURN IT OFF_!"

'Wait, don't, I have to see what happens... _ugh!_"

Jeff turned his head away from the screen and closed his eyes tightly. His arms waved around in the air, trying to find something. His hands latched onto Nick's sweatshirt and Jeff quickly leaned against Nick as he held on tightly.

Nick's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't move Jeff. We wrapped his arms around the younger boy and rested his chin on top of his head. Humming a quiet melody to stop Jeff from squirming and making them fall off of the couch.

Throughout the rest of the movie Jeff held on to Nick. Every time the girl, or any character, would scream Jeff would flinch. The tall boy buried his face in Nick's chest and whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop it?" Nick whispered in Jeff's ear.

"No... I'm trying to get used to watching these things. It's just..." Jeff sighed.

To calm him down, Nick ran his fingers through his best friend's soft hair. He seemed to relax a little bit, but he still stayed where he was.

When the movie finally ended Nick saw that Jeff had fallen asleep against his chest. His head still rest against Nick's cotton sweatshirt. The brunette Warbler smiled when he saw Jeff's mouth open and his small light breath was heard.

Nick tried to get up and let Jeff have a peaceful sleep on the couch by himself, but Jeff held on even tighter on Nick's clothes. He gave up trying when he heard Jeff mumble. "No. No. Move. Comfy."

The shorter boy wrapped his arms around his best friend once again.

Jeff was right, this _was _comfy... and why spoil a perfect moment?

**A/N: I just love the idea that Jeff is usually that happy outgoing kid, who really isn't that scared of things, but when he watches scary movies he just freaks out. ^~^  
>What movie do you think they were watching?<br>I hope you enjoyed and, remember, if you have any ideas you can tell me in a PM or a review. I'll update soon!**


	2. Pressure

**A/N: Here I am! I'm alive. After almost a whole week of sickness and sitting on my couch writing and listening to R5 music I've finally updated! Skills, I tell you.  
>I was surprised about how much people actually liked this! Especially since how small it was with just the first chapter. It got a lot of hits, and almost as many views. Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed! You're awesome!<br>Here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer. Actually, it's a lot longer than the first chapter. XD  
>More of my favorite Warblers: David, Thad, and Wes!<br>DISCLAIMER: I forgot it on the first chapter. GLEE isn't mine, as well as it's characters. Riker Lynch and Curt Mega aren't owned by me, but that would be kind of weird so... *shrug*  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 2: Pressure**

"Dude, you need a girlfriend." Wes said as he sat down next to Jeff in study hall.

Jeff scoffed. "No I don't. I'm... perfectly fine being single."

"You're eyes don't say that."

"Yeah, your eyes say 'I'm lonely and in need of someone who I can love unconditionally, and who can love me. Hair and all." The two Warblers turned around to see David grinning at them from his seat.

"My hair is not _that _bad. And how can my eyes even say all of that?"

"A girl who truly loves you won't care if it's bad or not." Wes pointed out.

Jeff bit his lip; this happened almost every day. Everyone kept on pressuring him to get a girlfriend. "I don't need a girlfriend right now. Mid-terms are coming up, and I really don't need any more stress on myself right now."

"Stress?" David stared at Jeff as if he had grown horns. "Girls aren't stressful. You just ned to learn how to handle them. Sweet talk, man. _That's _what calms them down. I can teach you, if you like."

The blonde sighed, "No, David. I'm pretty sure that I'm fine. And also, I'm sure that if a girl heard what you just said your nose wouldn't be lined up in the exact place it's supposed to be." the bell rang and Jeff stood up. "See you guys at rehersal."

Jeff walked out to get to his next class before someone else decided to serenade him.

As the day went on, Jeff realized how annoying his friends could be.

Trent had given him an article about not being 'afraid to handle the females'. Thad had already given him a pep talk sayng. "You know, it's okay to admit that you are afraid of being in a relationship. Everyone faces those problems at some time during their lives, although it usually happens during the middle school years for most people. Your mind may just be immature compared to others, but that's nothing to be ashamed of, either."

Jeff had seriously had it with all of them. The only ones that hadn't bugged him were Blaine, Kurt, and Nick.

Nick.

Jeff has had a crush on him since 8th grade. (So there goes Thad's 'immature brain' theory.) Jeff had never come out of the closet yet, but he knew it wouldn't matter because Nick was straight. Undeniably straight. As in into girls and only - _strictly only_- girls. Jeff knew that if he came out and confessed his feeling to his best friend things would get exceedingly awkward. It wasn't that Nick was homophobic. _Heck no,_ he had supported Blaine and Kurt's relationship all the way. It was that he would know that Jeff liked him after all these years, and he couldn't return those feelings... because he was _straight_.

So Jeff decided to stay inside the closet.

It was, most likely, the stupidest and dumbest thing he's ever done so far in his life. And that's saying something. No one at Dalton would hate him, they weren't homophobic. But Jeff felt that, if he came out, he would have to Nick his feelings.

He couldn't act on his feeling towards guys because he _didn't come out_. He couldn't come out because he was too afraid to tell his best friend his feelings in fear of his friend hating him. And yeah, he was ashamed of it.

At that afternoons Warblers rehersal Jeff felt like he wanted to go crazy. He was sitting next to Nick on one of the couches listening to another argument about what Blaine would get to sing at Sectionals this year. He was trying to ignore Nick's shoulder brusing against his own.

Jeff jumped in his seat when Nick leant over and whispered in his ear. "Why are they even fighting about this? They know that it'll just end up with him and Kurt singing some mushy gushy love song together. Then Blaine will sing a solo pop song, accompanied by our limited dancing skills, other than you, David, and me, of course, just like last year at Regionals."

The blonde Warblers grinned and watched the council calm down, obviously deciding what the set list would be.

"What up, Jeff-o?" Thad stood in front of the two boys.

"Hey... Thad."

"Aw, you're not happy to see me, Jeffery?"

"Nope, and don't call me Jeffery. That's not even my name."

"You are a horrible lier, and you mock me." Thad raised his hand to his heart in a mock hurt expression. "_Anyways_, I found this good looking red head last night. I could set you up."

Jeff sighed. "No thanks, Thad."

"Aww, come on, you said you liked red heads; you said that the rays of sun on their hair made them look like they were on fire, in a good way. You... wait a second... You already like someone!" Thad exclaimed.

"Thad, no! Be quiet!"

"Jeff already likes somebody! Jeffery is in loooo-oooove!"

All of the Warblers turned their attention to Jeff.

"No. No I _don't_."

"Yes you do-oo! You just told me! You're eyes said it all."

All of the boys began to ask questions.

"Is she cute?"

"Where does she live?"

"I bet she's from our sister school, am I right?"

"It was the _Animal _performance, I'm telling you."

Jeff jumped to his feet. "Alright! Enough! I like someone."

The whole room was silent as all of the boys were looking at Jeff with astounded looks on their faces.

"Well then, _who_?" Blaine asked.

"I- I don't really... I..." Jeff bit his lip again and looked to the ground.

Nick put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You can tell us. There's nothing wrong with liking someone. I will- we _all _will- support you."

That statement broke the ice for Jeff. He grabbed Nick's shoulders, pulling the brunette to him, and pressed his lips against Nick's.

Nick's eyes widened as he felt Jeff's soft lips against his own. The boy's eyes were closed and Nick could beel his hands trembling as he gripped Nick's shoulders.

Jeff released his hold on Nick and he pulled away. Nick could see Jeff shaking as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Jeff, I..." Nick was speechless. He had never thought about himself being gay, or bi, but now he was starting to have second thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_, sorry." Jeff whispered. Everyone could see the few tears that were streaming down on his cheeks.

"No. No. It's okay." Nick walked towards Jeff. "I think _everything's _okay." he said as he pulled Jeff into a strong embrace. He kissed the tall boys forehead.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, I think so, too." he mumbled into Nick's blazer, holding Nick in his arms tightly.

**A/N: There we go! The second chapter. I wrote it during school because I was so bored! Jeff and Nick brighten my mood and my day! :D  
>Prompts are welcome, if you'd like to. But that's up to you.<br>Until next time... Shadowstar556 signing off!**


	3. Audition

**A/N: I'm finally alive and updating so here it is. It's a shorter oneshot, but I still think it's pretty sweet.  
>If you want to see chapters a few days ahead go to my tumblr. I'm the same username as I am on here "Shadowstar556". There's a link on my profile.<br>Enjoy this little oneshot, and I will update sooner!  
>Disclaimer: GLEE is not mine. If it was Nick and Jeff would have had a moment in 'The First Time' and Jeff would have had a solo, too, and the Warblers would actually be at Sectionsals and I'll stop ranting! I don't own the actors, Riker Lynch and Curt Mega.<br>Again, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Audition**

"What if I go flat? Or- or sharp? What if I faint and end my audition right then and there? What if I trip over something? What if-!"

Jeff covered Nick's mouth with his hand. "Don't worry so much, you'll do just fine! You've auditioned a hundred times before and you weren't scared then, so why now?" Jeff clasped Nick's hands in both of his.

Nick sighed. "It's just- before- I never had a chance. Blaine would always be there taking all of the solos. Even the one we both auditioned for last year ended up going to him. Now that Blaine's gone, although I miss him and wish he wasn't, I finally have a real chance. I don't want to screw it up like everything else."

Jeff looked at their entwined hands. He lifted them up in the air so they were right in front of their noses, "Do you see this? This is us. It's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You have _never _screwed up a second of our relationship. Even if you did I wouldn't have cared. This is just an audition, and there will be many more, but _this_" he shook their hands."is a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

Nick stared at their hands. Jeff's slender fingers curled around his easily. It was as if they were made for each other. He thought back to everything they had been through together. The teasing, bullying, switching schools. They had both gone through it side by side.

Nick lifted their tangled hands to his face and kissed Jeff's hand. "I love you so much." he mumbled.

Jeff smiled widely. "I know you do!"

They both stood up and headed down to the Warbler hallway leading to the giant oak door of the choir room. Inside was the head Warblers, just waiting to judge them and make them nervous enough to make them faint on the spot. Thad, Trent, and David would be sitting at the head table with notebooks in front of them. Thad would have the gavel in his hand, ready to stop anyone who they didn't want to listen to.

Jeff turned his head to look down at Nick. "Are you ready for this?"

Nick smiled. "As long as you're here."

The two boys smiled and Jeff leant in to press his lips onto Nick's for a brief kiss.

"Alright then, let's go bring the house down."

**A/N: Again: on my Tumblr (link on my profile) you can see chapters a few days ahead and them I'll post them on here.  
>I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, and I'll update much, much sooner if I have more inspiration.<strong>


	4. Trapped

**A/N: So happy to be writing Niff! Plus, I'm actually updating early. Now I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories -_-  
>Anyway, this was prompted by <span>angelsfly36<span>. Thank youuu!  
>I don't know much about claustrophobia, that's why I didn't detail it much. So I'm sorry if I was wrong.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE, nor do the characters. If I did I would flail about and scream at the top of my lungs "Finally! Continuity!"  
>I hope you enjoy this addition to... <em>All About Us<em>.  
>Yes, I made it sound dramatic :)<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Trapped**

Jeff didn't like small spaces; actually, he _really_ didn't like small spaces. The blonde was claustrophobic. Even if he was in a small bathroom for more than three minutes he would have an attack. Only one person knew about his claustrophobia, Jeff didn't want to be treated differently. The only one that could calm him down was his best friend, Nick. He was also the only one who knew.

Nick had only seen Jeff in his claustrophobic state once and he never wanted to see it ever again. All he could do was hold Jeff and reassure him that he would be alright. He had researched the conditions and memorized the tips for keeping someone who was under a panic attack calm, but didn't know if he would remember them. Nick would never admit this to anyone, but he was afraid for Jeff's life. He was afraid he would have an attack while no one was there and die.

As the duo walked back to their dorm after a day full of exams they were surprised to see that no one was out wandering the hall. They were most likely dozing in their dorm rooms.

"Crap!" Jeff exclaimed as he tripped and all of his stuff fell to the ground, because of the slippery granite floor his phone slid under the door of the janitors' closet. Jeff scampered after the phone and Nick followed him.

The blonde boy opened the door and went to the back of the closet to pick up the phone and just as Nick stepped in the door closed. The two Warblers heard a small clicking sound. It went almost pitch black in the small closet.

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

Nick turned around and grabbed the door handle. He tugged at it but it would not open, "I, uh, think it's locked." he turned around and found himself chest to chest with Jeff. There was no room in the closet for space between them. "We're locked in."

Jeff began to take shallow breathes. His chest was constricting and Nick saw his eyes began to dart side to side, "No, no, we can't be locked in. _I _can't be locked in." he wrapped his arms around his stomach and bit his lip. "I... don't want... to... be here."

Nick stood there dumbfounded, he had only been with Jeff when he had an attack once, and even then Jeff's mom was there with a phone to call 911 in case of an emergency.

A phone.

"Jeff, listen to me," Nick rested his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "Did you find your phone? We can call and get someone to let us out."

Jeff shook his head. Nick noticed that his breathing speed began to increase even more. "Hey," Nick pulled Jeff into a loose hug. "It will be fine. Someone will find us. Come on, just breathe."

Jeff buried his face in Nick's blazer and inhaled his scent. The smell of cinnamon took over and Jeff was instantly calm. Nick didn't know this, but he always calmed him down, and Jeff felt so much emotion for his friend. He took a deep breath and concentrated on Nick. Only Nick.

"Thank you." Jeff whispered. In normal circumstances Nick would not have heard, but since they were so close he could hear everything.

"Welcome..." Nick rested his head at the crook of his best friend's neck. After a few minutes the two boys realized how intimate their position actually was.

Jeff lifted his head so he was face to face with Nick. His breathing had begun to sound normal. The brunette's eyes were filled with comfort, but the one thing Jeff was really looking at was his lips. From the way that they looked, Jeff thought that they would be soft and gentle. He wanted to feel those lips on his.

Nick looked into Jeff's eyes. The beautiful brown color was warm and welcoming. His blonde bangs were covering his right eye. Nick lifted his hand and brushed the hair to the side. "You know, you should keep your bangs to the side. I wouldn't want to cover beautiful eyes like yours."

Jeff's gaze shifted to the floor and blushed. Nick tipped his chin up so he was looking at him. "I mean it." The shorter boy's hand found Jeff's cheeks and he stroked them tenderly. He leaned their foreheads together and sighed contentedly. Their lips were only centimeters away from each other.

Jeff took it upon himself to be the smartest there. He closed the space between their lips. When they connected, both boys found themselves to be in a state of bliss.

When Nick pulled away Jeff whimpered at the loss, "Looks like we're stuck in the closet." he grinned.

Jeff laughed and connects their lips once again.

**A/N: Tadaaa! I hope you like it, angelsfly36, and everyone else who is reading!**

**If you have any ideas for a chapter leave a review or PM me. I'm always welcome to ideas!  
>I'll be updating soon!<strong>


	5. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while, huh? Anyways, this is a Christmas drabble, I was going to post it on Christmas, but I got caught up in all of the craziness of the holidays. I want to update all of my stories, but that just isn't going to happen in the next few days. Which is pretty sad considering that people actually want to read them.  
>I actually haven't ever made hot chocolate so don't blame me if I explained it the wrong way. Is it sad that I've never drank hot chocolate before? Hmm...<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee,nor do I own the characters. If I did I would make sure that Dave had a continued storyline.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5: Hot Chocolate**

"You know, next time I come over, you should have the heat on."  
>Nick turned to Jeff who was sitting next to him, basking in the heat of the fire. "I told you, the heating broke. Someone's coming to fix it next week."<p>

"Well, how can we stay warm, then? We have the fire, but it's definitely not enough." Jeff pressed his side closer to Nick as he began to shiver.

"I've got an idea..." Nick stood up and Jeff whimpered from the loss of heat. "I'll be right back."

The brunette Warbler walked down the hallway to the kitchen. The cupboards were stored with food- Nick's parents were always obsessing about being snowed in their house. He grabbed the packets of hot chocolate and got to work on boiling the water.

As the water boiled Nick found a bag of mini marshmallows and he left it on the counter. The water warmed up enough and Nick fetched two large mugs and poured the water in them. He emptied the packets and stirred the chocolate until it was smooth and creamy. He then threw in loads of marshmallows in them, just like Jeff liked it.

Nick walked back in the living room with the mugs and a smile on his face. "This, my dear Jeff, is what will keep us warm."

Jeff's eyes widened and Nick almost laughed because the blanket covering him made him look so small and young. "_Hot chocolate? _No way! Gimme!" he reached out for it, but Nick stepped away.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not until you say the magic words..." Nick sang.

"No."

"Come on, Jeff."

"NO." Jeff crossed his arms.

"You won't get the hot chocolate without saying them..."

"Fine."

"Alright, I'm listening." Nick smirked in victory as he saw Jeff pout.

Jeff mumbled.

"What? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said Nick is the best person ever. He always wins at everything he does and everybody loves him." Nick grinned and gave Jeff his drink, "You're so mean!" he whined as Nick sat next to him by the fire once again.

"Yeah, but you know it's true."

Jeff laughed and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he raised his mug and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

The blonde Warbler snuggled up against Nick's side and buried his head in his chest. His hands were still holding his drink.

Nick heard mumbling. "What did you say?"

Jeff looked up and said, "I think you're amazing."

Nick gazed at Jeff's face and grinned. Jeff's eyes showed so much passion and honesty that he believed what his best friend said. The one thing that had him smiling, though, was the hot chocolate foam on the top of Jeff's lip. "You have, uh..."

"What?" the smudge caught even more of Nick's attention. It was so distracting.

His lips...

They looked so soft, and kissable- not that he ever thought those things a lot, or often... just a little bit.

"Hot chocolate..." Nick whispered.

"Uh, yeah. You gave it to me." Jeff rolled his eyes, but he was chuckling.

"No, on your, um, lip."

The taller boy's eyes shot up a fraction. "Well," he said in a quiet voice. "what are we going to do about that?"

"I..." Nick stared at Jeff. The boy's face- his lips- were so close to his. It was impossible not to get a bit breathless at this. "I-I uh..."

Jeff rolled his eyes once more and the last thing Nick heard was. "Am I the one who has to start everything?"

After that Nick couldn't hear anything, because after that nothing mattered.

Jeff connected their lips and Nick felt as if he was flying above the clouds- the universe.

It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world, and he never wanted to let it go.

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck as Jeff's arms went around his waist as he pulled his friend- was friend the right word for what they were doing? Nick didn't know- closer to him.

When they finally pulled apart Nick couldn't breathe any more than he could during the kiss.

"I love you." Jeff stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

"I... love you, too." Nick could barely get the words out of his mouth. His voice cracked on the last word.

"Good, because I was sick of the sexual tension between us." Jeff slid against him and rested his head on Nick's shoulder. "Your heater needs to be broken more often."  
>Nick was about to respond with a sarcastic reply like- you'd rather the cooler be broken?- when he head a light whistle.<p>

Jeff had fallen asleep on his shoulder, cuddled up against his body. His mouth was slightly open and little spurts of air exited through his teeth making the most adorable sound.

"I love you, Jeffy." Nick kissed Jeff's forehead as he set his head on Jeff's and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Yes, Jeffy is a bit cheesy, but I see fics where they call each other Nicky and Jeffy and I think it's kind of adorable as long as they don't repeatedly call each other that.  
>I hope you all enjoyed your very late Christmas present from me to you!<br>Any mistakes made in this chapter is my doing, I don't have beta, and I was trying to get this chapter up as soon as possible.  
>If you have any ideas for a chapter leave a review or PM me. I'm always welcome to ideas!<br>I'll have more chapters out sooner or later.**


End file.
